User blog:Leolab/User Siege Tourney, Round 12 of 75: ShaolinTiger86 (Yao) v Utter Noob (Celina)
Yao Long, the general from the Orient who seeks revenge against the Mings Attacking Celina Lucyna, the general from Rome whose home was razed by barbarians Note: This battle and the last will determine the fate of the tournament. I've been getting very few votes, so the amount of votes I do get will determine if the tourney gets cancelled or not. Prologue Bloody wonderful, Lloyd thought, our hosts can change our goddamn reality. Thought you might find that interesting. The door's still there, the combination's the same. Just not where you thought it was. Leo's gleeful taunting did nothing to lighten his mood. "Fucking shit. He changed where the fucking door is," He says aloud. He's led five people to where the door was. They had decided in a meeting last night, where Yao and Kenway revealed their discovery, to explore their hosts' area a little more thoroughly. "And you know this how?" Cadwalader asked, confused. "He told me. Motherfucker's taunting me. Why the fuck did my host have to be the one who runs our damn tournament?" "Lloyd, calm down," Markus says, "It'll help your thinking." Lloyd breathes deeply, trying to center himself, drawing on the Yoga he practiced as a boy. Calm, he turned to the others. "Okay, so he said the combination's the same. That means you press a brick around my eye level, and the door should open. Let's start by looking here. Yao, Cadwalader, take the left wall. Kenway, Markus, take the right. Ryan and I will try this one." "I'm up, Lloyd. Good luck, and remember to post watch," Yao says. "Good luck to you, Yao." Yao leaves. Attacker Symbol = |-| General = Weapons: Main hand- Dao Off hand- Hook Sword Polearm- Spear Ranged- Flying Guillotine Single Combat is accepted. |-| Army = All have stolen armor from Ming soldiers as well as Mongol warriors 10,000 Attacking 4,400 Infantry armed with bows 225 officers with dao swords 2,650 calvary armed with jian swords 1,000 calvary armed with war hammers Defender Symbol = |-| General = Will not accept 1 on 1 combat requests Weapons Main hand-Gladius Off hand-Scutum Polearm-Pilum Ranged-Arcuballista Armor-Plate armor with steel armet helmet |-| Army = Tactics Defence-Catapault bombardments/archers/(when enemies penetrate fort or when out of archers) tetsudo formation Defense 3,000 10 8 pound cannons with grapeshot, 8 pound cannon balls and 5 man crews each cannon. Crews armed with dolabra axe and szabla. 4,250 crossbowmen armed with polish crossbows (with bayonets allowed) and a gladius 200 officers armed with polish crossbows (with bayonet if allowed) and xiphos 2,750 men armed with piliums and scutums. 250 officers armed with scutums and dolabras Army X-Factors These X-Factors are created by taking averages from the X-Factor evaluation blog, rounded to the nearest number. I did not choose them. There is no bias. Victory Conditions Attacker= *Overrun castle *Force defender to surrender *Win Single Combat |-| Defender= *Force attacker to surrender *Annihilate attacker *Survive for 4 months *Win Single Combat |-|Tie= *One side meets the victory conditions but loses their general *Both sides lose their general. Notes Battle = *Any siege weapons without a crew cannot be used *Area is as follows: **A square, stone fort with a tower at each corner and one in the center. It is on a hill, but has no other natural barriers. Castle is 100 m x 100 m x 125 m. Towers have a 10 m radius and are 150 m tall. The fighting is mostly close-quarters in small areas within the castle. |-|Voting = *Votes with at least five complete and relevant sentences count as a full vote. *Votes with one sentence do not count. *All other votes count as a half vote. *Any well-reasoned counter-arguments that aren't subjected to a well-reasoned rebuttal can lower a vote by half a point. *Simply stating overwhelming numbers is not a reason |-| General's Kit = *Includes: **A telescope / looking glass for his personal use and others for the commanders **Several maps of the area **Locations of friendly supply lines **Various support personnel: a quartermaster corps, cooking corps, medical corps, and religious services Battle 0 Months, 0 Days, 18 Hours. Yao Long is trying to prepare a battle strategy to assault the fort before him. He had an uphill battle – both literally and figuratively. It turned out monastery life was terrible at preparing him for an assault. He had no siege weapons, nor did he have any arrows for his bowmen. Sighing, he calls in none of his officers. Celina Lucyna is in her quarters, looking over the plans she drew up to counter the army camped at her doorstep. She looked over her plans well into the night, trying to puzzle out why there had been no aggressive maneuvres from her opponents. In the morning, she went out to the battlements to survey the enemy. There was none. A brief flash of light returns both generals to the waiting room. Statistics: *Total Time: 0 Month, 1 Days, 9 Hours, 15 Minutes. *Total Losses: 5 **Yao: 3 **Celina: 2 Category:Blog posts